


two

by yeonheon



Series: mini-fic collection [2]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonheon/pseuds/yeonheon
Summary: Yeonho is ready for the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Series: mini-fic collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	two

**Author's Note:**

> it's a vampire fic, so content warning for blood

All couples have those many special “firsts” together. First date, first kiss, first time, first “I love you.” Dongheon and Yeonho have already had all those firsts, but there has been one first, a unique, special first, that they’ve yet to share, and Yeonho certainly hadn’t woken up that morning thinking that tonight would be the night. 

It had been an ordinary day followed by an uneventful evening that had ended with the two of them curled up together at the center of Dongheon’s king-sized bed, still perfectly made, the lights low and both of them sitting naked right on top of the covers but draped with a thick, fluffy blanket over their shoulders. They’re facing the fireplace, and Yeonho is dreamily watching the flicker of the flames while Dongheon leans his head on Yeonho’s shoulder and plays with one of Yeonho’s hands. 

And though Yeonho’s skin is warm to the touch, Dongheon beside him is different. Dongheon is a vampire, and Dongheon’s skin is always, always cold as ice. 

But Yeonho loves it, especially in moments like this, the sensations of his own naked body, already like a furnace, paired with the sharp, cutting chill of Dongheon’s pressed against him, rising goosebumps over Yeonho’s skin. It’s an addictive feeling, and Yeonho can admit the physical effect it has on him, making his cheeks flush and his heart flutter. 

As for Dongheon, he has no problem finding enjoyment in Yeonho’s body in hundreds of ways, from the softness of Yeonho’s smooth, rosy skin to all of his thick and wonderful curves. But the one particular indulgence, the one particular first that they’ve yet to share, is the one that Dongheon craves most of all, Yeonho’s blood that Dongheon has described as so incredible and so intoxicating that the _memory_ of its taste and aroma is enough to bring him to ecstasy. 

It’s not that Dongheon hasn’t tasted Yeonho’s blood at all. In fact, at this very moment, he’s biting down gently into the side of Yeonho’s palm and drinking from him there, slow and lazy, Dongheon’s eyes half-lidded as he stares out into space. Dongheon often enjoys biting and sucking on Yeonho’s fingers, too, and there are plenty of marks from Dongheon’s teeth scattered all over Yeonho’s shoulders and the top of his chest at his collarbone. 

But a real drink, from an artery, from the blood pumping hot and thick at Yeonho’s throat, that...that is something entirely different. 

Neither of them had been in a serious relationship before, and Dongheon has only been a vampire for a few years, so they had taken it slow with the whole blood-drinking thing. Dongheon has been living on stolen blood donations, and the way that he’s described it, feeding on fresh blood, and from a romantic partner, no less, is an entirely different experience, one that Dongheon isn’t entirely sure that he can control. 

But they’ve been together for a long time now, and they were best friends for even longer before that, and Yeonho loves Dongheon more than anything, and he trusts Dongheon absolutely. 

And tonight, Yeonho is ready. He just knows it, with every atom of his being. 

Yeonho murmurs wordlessly, and Dongheon stops drinking from Yeonho’s hand, Dongheon’s lips smeared with Yeonho’s blood and a few thin trails dripping down his chin. As they look into each other’s eyes, Yeonho’s hand bleeds slowly down his palm and then down his wrist, and Yeonho’s lips part as he gives Dongheon a little nod, the two of them understanding each other perfectly without having to say a word. 

Dongheon leans forward and gives Yeonho a sweet, soft kiss on the lips, still holding onto Yeonho’s bloody hand, and when Dongheon pulls back, his eyes widen and shine as Yeonho closes his own eyes and bares his neck. 

Dongheon moves in closer, and Yeonho shivers when they’re pressed fully skin-to-skin, the blanket slipping off the two of them and falling to the bed, Dongheon’s mouth at Yeonho’s neck, and Dongheon is still hesitating. Yeonho can feel the scrape of Dongheon’s teeth, but he can also feel the pounding of his own heart, and as Dongheon kisses softly below Yeonho’s jawline and over his pulse, Yeonho knows that his blood is calling out to him. 

And when Dongheon finally sinks his fangs into Yeonho’s throat, Yeonho moans loud and long, his eyebrows furrowing and his entire body flushing, half from pain and half from an incredible rush, an incredible pleasure that floods his body like nothing that he’s ever felt, thick and heavy and overwhelming and so, so sweet. 

And it’s like heaven as Dongheon drinks and drinks, Yeonho moaning through it all with each pull of Dongheon’s teeth and each press of Dongheon’s tongue to Yeonho’s skin as he sucks and swallows, and Dongheon is moaning too, low and deep, his pleasured sounds vibrating down Yeonho’s spine, and it seems like both an eternity later and much too soon when Dongheon pulls back, and then, he’s suddenly pushing Yeonho down on the bed, Yeonho gasping and his eyes fluttering open as Dongheon is suddenly hovering over him, Dongheon’s mouth dripping with blood and his eyes dark and heated. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, both of them breathing heavily, and Yeonho’s heart beats hard and fast, blood dripping down his neck and over his shoulder, a delicious pain and pleasure throbbing with each heartbeat as Dongheon regards Yeonho with desire and love and worship in his eyes. 

And it’s another first for them as Yeonho lets out a gentle breath and slowly spreads his legs, Dongheon’s eyes traveling down to the inside curve of one of Yeonho’s thick thighs, where another artery pulses and Yeonho’s scent and taste hypnotize the wild, sexy creature on top of him into something like madness. 

Yeonho’s entire body tingles with excitement, and when Dongheon’s eyes meet his once more, Yeonho is all too eager to let it in.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or comment ❤️
> 
> also check out my [yeonheon twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlove), my [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlife), and my [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyNcIoyYpPO5KVjZgnvZsOg) ❤️


End file.
